


[Podfic]I and Love and You (You Plural)

by readbyjela (jelazakazone)



Series: podfics [98]
Category: Sense8 (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/F, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-06
Updated: 2016-01-06
Packaged: 2018-05-12 05:38:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5654452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jelazakazone/pseuds/readbyjela
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was really only when they were no longer on the run from Whispers and BPO, and as safe as they were going to get, that Amanita realized, shit, I’m sharing my girlfriend with seven other people. Or my girlfriend is also seven other people? Am I in a relationship with eight people?</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic]I and Love and You (You Plural)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [I and Love and You (You Plural)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5465009) by [yasaman](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yasaman/pseuds/yasaman). 



> Music is from I and Love and You by the Avett Brothers.
> 
> Thanks so much to cha-chi-san for permission to use her beautiful artwork on the cover. Lettering is all mine. [ You can find her sketch here.](http://cha-chi-san.tumblr.com/post/121227752673/say-one-more-thing-about-my-girlfriend-and-ill)

You can stream this work here:

[You can download the MP3 here](http://jelazakazone.parakaproductions.com/%5Bsense8%5Diandloveandyou.mp3)

[You can download the M4b file here](http://jelazakazone.parakaproductions.com/%5Bsense8%5Diandloveandyou.m4b)


End file.
